As Always
by Iin Youichi
Summary: Semuanya kulakukan seperti biasa bersamanya. Seperti sebuah rutinitas yang tak pernah bosan kulakukan./Hingga aku menghadiri pesta di kediaman Alfred/"Adieu, Mon cher!"/"A-aku juga tidak melarangmu tidur, kok! Ka-kamu cuma tidur, kan? A-ahahaha!"/"Siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu untuk melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil kita, Kiku?"/Warning inside! Dedicated to AMF HondaKiku/RnR?


_Tik …_

_Tik …_

_Tik …_

_**Dor!**_

* * *

_**A Hetalia Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I don't own this cover picture.**

**Title: **_**As Always**_

**Written by: Iin**

**Warning: Shonen-Ai, chara death, OoC, typo[s], miss-typo[s], 1****st**** POV, AU, slight FrUk, etc.**

* * *

**NEWBIE ALERT!**

**Dedicated to My Twinny! AMF_HondaKiku. (RP Account)**

**From KikuHonda_ (RP Account)**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Perlahan kubuka mataku, siluet seorang lelaki Asia bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam tersenyum kecil di hadapanku. Mata coklatnya tersembunyi dibalik senyum kecil yang ia tunjukkan untukku setiap pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur_-san_," suara itu—setiap pagi selalu terngiang di pendengaranku.

"_Morning, Love_," balasku dan memberikan ciuman ringan di keningnya.

Rona merah terlihat di pipinya, mengundang senyum kecil pada wajahku kala aku melihatnya—_bu-bukan berarti aku menyukai wajahnya yang bersemu merah itu! A-aku tersenyum bukan karena dia! Ingat itu!_

"Aku sudah membuatkan secangkir teh hijau untukmu, Arthur_-san_," wajahnya kembali seperti semula dan ia menyungguhkan secangkir teh hijau kepadaku. Uap masih mengepul dan cangkirnya terasa sedikit panas. Ia selalu menyungguhkanku teh hijau dengan uap yang masih mengepul setiap pagi.

Tertawa kecil, kemudian aku menjawab, "Terima kasih, Kiku."

Kemudian ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Hal ini selalu berlangsung _setiap pagi_. Dan kami tidak pernah bosan melakukannya. Kuharap hal ini dapat berlangsung selamanya. _Kuharap …_

"Hati-hati, Arthur_-san_, tehnya sedikit panas," ia memperingatkanku—_setiap pagi_.

"Aku tahu, Kiku. Aku tahu," balasku. "Aku ingin meminum teh hijaumu lagi besok."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Aku akan selalu membuatkanmu teh hijau, Arthur_-san_. Aku berjanji."

Hening sejenak, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Bu-bukan berarti a-aku ingin dimanjakan olehmu! A-aku hanya suka teh hijaumu! I-itu saja, kok!"

"Minum saja tehnya, Arthur_-san_. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh lagi besok."

Wajahku memerah mendengar perkataannya. Kemudian, aku meniup perlahan dan menyeruput tehnya. Seperti biasanya, teh ini terasa sangat hangat dan memiliki rasa yang _khas_.

"Jones_-san_ mengirimkan surat undangan," ujar Kiku memecah keheningan.

Aku menegak habis teh hijau buatannya, lalu bertanya, "Undangan? Dia mengadakan pesta lagi?"

Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Undangan natal?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia kembali menjawabku dengan sebuah anggukan dan menambahkan, "Aku masih ingat kue berwarna biru yang ia berikan kepadaku tahun lalu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tahun lalu.

"Kau mabuk, Arthur_-san_. Mabuk berat," ia menambahkan seakan-akan ia dapat membaca pikiranku dengan mudah.

"A-Ah! Bu-bukan berarti kalau aku mabuk aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa!"

Kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan berkata dengan suara yang lembut, "Sangat mudah ditebak."

Rasa hangat menjalari wajahku, "A-aku mau mandi dulu, ya. Bu-bukan berarti aku mau menghindari perkataanmu! A-ataupun membahas kejadian tahun lalu! A-aku memang mau mandi kok!"

Ia hanya tersenyum maklum dan kembali mengangguk.

—As Always—

Kiku sibuk membersih-bersihkan rumah selama aku sibuk berkutat dengan urusan _Nation_-ku. Kiku berdiam di sini untuk beberapa saat setelah pernikahan kami. Cincin platina dengan batu _emerald_ yang memantulkan sinarnya terpasang dengan mewah di jari manis miliknya. Begitu juga denganku.

Kami baru saja menikah seminggu yang lalu, dan ia sudah menjadi _ibu_ rumah tangga yang baik.

"Jones_-san_ mengundang kita untuk datang ke negaranya jam enam sore, Arthur_-san_," ia meletakkan peralatan bersih-bersihnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, "_Earl grey_? Atau _Darjeeling?_"

Aku menghela napasku dan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Tidakkah ia mengenal rasa lelah atau bersantai?

"Cepat bersiap, Kiku. Aku sedang tidak haus ataupun lapar," ujarku sembari tersenyum lembut di hadapannya, "dan aku yakin kita akan disungguhkan banyak minuman di sana. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghadiri pesta itu bersamamu."

Wajahnya kembali memerah—selalu seperti ini. Ia menatap ke arah lain, "Tapi aku akan mem—mpph!"

Kupotong perkataannya dengan ciuman ringan, "Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk ke pesta. Jangan lupa beristirahat. Aku yang akan membuatkanmu minuman jika kau haus."

Ia mengangguk kecil menuruti perkataanku, "Tapi … Arthur_-san _…."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, sebagai respon atas panggilannya.

"Aku tidak haus, jadi kau tidak perlu membuatkanku minuman."

_Checkmate!_

"A-ah! A-aku mau membuatkanmu minuman bukan karena aku takut kamu kelelahan kok! Bu-bukan berarti aku membuatkanmu minuman agar kau beristirahat dan cepat bersiap!"

Kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan wajahku terasa sangat panas. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mungkin muncul di wajahku saat ini.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan panjang, "Aku bersiap dulu, ya, Arthur_-san_."

Aku mengangguk mantap ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

_Aku sangat beruntung_.

—As Always—

Kami sampai di tempat pesta—tempat di mana Alfred tinggal. Ia sangat cepat berkembang, tempat tinggalnya sangat megah—kuakui, lebih megah jika dibandingkan dengan milikku.

Kiku berdiri di sampingku, menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana panjang berwarna putih, sepatu pantofel yang berwarna hitam, dan dasi hitam yang terpasang dengan rapi. Tidak lupa, jasnya yang berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan aku menggunakan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah, celana panjang berwarna coklat dan jas yang berwarna coklat. Sepatu pantofel milikku berwarna hitam. Kubiarkan jasku tidak terkancing sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putih polosku beserta dasiku.

Alfred datang mendekati kami, ia mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang—tanpa dasi ataupun jas, menggunakan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu berwarna coklat gelap. Ia melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari kecil.

"Yooo! Arthur dan Kiku~! Akhirnya kalian sampai juga! Ahahahaha!" sambutnya. "Tidak membawa pohon natal lagi, Iggy~?"

Dia menggodaku dengan memanggilku "Iggy" dan mengingatkanku kejadian yang sudah lewat.

"Tentu saja tidak, Alfred!" elakku.

Alfred melirik sesaat ke arah Kiku, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan berbisik, "Jangan-jangan karena kau membawa Kiku bersamamu, ya? Kau jadi tidak membawa pohon natal lagi!"

"A-Apa-apaan kau, Alfred!" wajahku memerah. "Tidak ada hubungannya, tau!"

"Ahahahahaha!" ia tergelak, kemudian membukakan kami jalan, "Masuk saja! Di dalam sudah banyak yang berpesta!"

Kiku hanya menunduk dan mengatakan terima kasih, sedangkan aku masuk begitu saja dan masih menggenggam tangan Kiku.

Aku bahkan menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi.

Ketika aku memasuki tempat pesta di selenggarakan, terdapat kue _tart_ raksasa berwarna merah jambu, pohon natal yang sangat besar, dan terdapat _bar_ yang lumayan luas dengan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol seperti _wine, vodka, _bahkan _sake_!

"_Bonsoir, Mademoiselle! Chu~!_"**[1]** suara _annoying_ itu. Segera saja aku mengetahui _siapa dia, di mana dia, dan bersama siapa dia_.

"Francis_-san_," ujar Kiku kepadaku.

"Ada apa, Kiku? Orang yang menyebalkan itu pasti sedang bermain bersama banyak perempuan di _bar_," ujarku—masih tidak mau menoleh ke arah suara mengganggu itu.

"Tapi dia—"

"Arthur! Kau masih _tsundere_ seperti dulu, ya!" aku mendengar suara menyebalkan itu memanggil namaku dan mengatakan aku '_tsundere_'.

"—mendekat," Kiku melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"_Bonsoir_, Kiku!" aku meliriknya ketika ia menyapa Kiku, dan ia melayangkan kedipan nakalnya pada Kiku, "apakah Arthur memperlakukanmu dengan baik, hm~?"

Tangan kanan milik Francis menyentuh dagu milik Kiku dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sedikit menarik wajah Kiku. Wajah Kiku memerah, kemudian, ketika Kiku melakukan sedikit perlawanan—

—Aku segera menarik tangan Kiku. Menjauhkannya dari Francis dan menempatkannya di belakangku untuk melindunginya.

"Sekali lagi kau ganggu dia, kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang, Francis."

Entah apa yang terjadi, entah apa yang kukatakan, aku tidak peduli.

_Lindungi Kiku. Lindungi Kiku_.

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku.

"Arthur … Arthur … kau mudah sekali membuangku, ya?" ucapnya tajam ke arahku.

Gigiku bergemeletuk, tidak mempedulikan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil Kiku_mu_, Arthur. Tenang," ia berjalan menuju _bar_, "ikuti aku, _Amour_~! Kau tau aku menantangmu untuk apa, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tepukan tangan Kiku pada pundakku.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Arthur_-san_."

Suaranya yang setengah berbisik itu sudah cukup untuk meredakan emosiku.

"Aku akan mengikutinya, kau ikut?" tawarku pada Kiku—aku menjawab tantangan Francis.

Tatapannya menggambarkan keraguan dan kekhawatiran. Mata coklat yang terlihat sedikit bergetar dan ragu itu membuatku goyah sejenak.

_But, as a gentleman, I must accept the challenge_.

Kugenggam tangan Kiku lebih erat, mengisyaratkan aku akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di sana, Arthur_-san_," ia menunjuk ke pinggir meja _billiard_. Terdapat sebuah tempat duduk di sana, "Aku ingin membaca _shonen jump_ yang baru saja terbit."

Aku tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya dan mencium jemarinya sebelum akhirnya kulepaskan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum, Arthur_-san_," gumam Kiku untukku.

Aku hanya menunjukkan jempolku ke arahnya.

Setelah melepas genggaman tangan Kiku, aku merasakan dingin pada tanganku. Dingin dan kosong.

_Bisakah kugenggam tangan milikmu lagi, Kiku?_

Ia melambai pelan dan tersenyum—_wait_! Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Apa-apaan senyum pahitnya itu.

Aku hanya balas melambai dan berlari kecil mengikuti Francis.

—As Always—

Kepalaku pening. Rasanya berat sekali. Ditambah bau napasku yang tercium bagaikan racun. Pandangan mataku mengabur.

"Ahahahaha! Kau masih cepat mabuk seperti dulu, Iggy~!" aku melirik ke arah Alfred. Ukh. Aku mulai kehilangan fokus mataku.

"_I swear to drunk, I'm not God_!" ujarku.

Aku bicara apa? Ugh, kepala ini terlalu pusing untuk mengingat. Gelak tawa dari Francis, Alfred, Ivan, Ludwig, dan yang lainnya menggema di telingaku.

Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Entahlah.

"Kau sudah mabuk, ya, _Mon cher_(sayangku)~?" kurasakan daguku terangkat.

Mataku hanya setengah terbuka.

"Jahat sekali kau melupakanku dan lebih memilih lelaki Asia itu," ujarnya.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya—yang berbau alkohol—menerpa wajahku. Pening hebat mendadak melanda kepalaku.

Aku tidak bisa mencerna yang ia katakan. Yang kutangkap adalah, ia tengah membicarakan Kiku.

"Akan Kiku kulindungi dari kamu seperti manusia menyebalkan!"**[2]** gumamku gusar, tanpa memperhatikan kalimat yang kukeluarkan benar atau salah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi Kiku dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, _Amour_(Cinta)!" hujatnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengendalikanku, kudorong meja di _bar_ itu dengan gusar, merogoh saku celanaku dan menemukan _revolver _yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Kuarahkan ujung _revolver_ itu tepat di kepala milik Francis.

"Oiii, Arthur! Hentikan!" pekik Alfred.

Mungkin kepalaku pusing, mungkin saja aku kehilangan kesadaranku dengan mudah, mungkin nyawa akan menjadi bayarannya. Tapi demi Kiku, semua akan kulakukan.

"Kuterima tantanganmu, Arthur," ia mengeluarkan _revolver_-nya.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit sempoyongan, aku masih berusaha berdiri tegap dan mengarahkan ujung senjataku tepat di kepala sasaranku. Tanganku sedikit gemetar menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap di pikiranku.

Kesadaranku perlahan pulih, walau masih menyisakan pening di kepalaku.

"W-whoa! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kal—"

"Alfred!" sentak Francis memutuskan perkataan Alfred, "Aku ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku!"

Seketika semuanya terdiam. Seorang Francis Bonnefoy, berbicara dengan aksen serius. Kalau ini terjadi ketika konfrensi, mungkin kami akan tergelak mendengar perkataan Francis saat ini.

Namun situasinya berbeda.

Kiku terlihat berlari kecil ke arah kami. Letak _bar_ dan tempat bermain _billiard_ memang cukup jauh. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang untuk mendekat ke arah kami. Mereka mulai ribut, berbicara riuh tentang kami—aku dan Francis.

"Kiku! Jangan mendekat!" aku memperingatkan Kiku, namun suaraku terlalu kecil untuk mengalahkan keramaian dan kerusuhan di sini. Ia tetap berlari ke sini. Ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Arthur—_Mon amour_(Cintaku)," ia melirik ke arah Kiku setelah memanggil namaku, kemudian menatapku lagi, "lelaki Asia kecil itu yang sudah merenggutmu dariku, _hein_(huh)?"

Aku membeku, tidak dapat menjawab, kugigit bibir bawahku dan aku tetap mengarahkan _revolver_ku ke arahnya.

"Tega sekali kau padaku, Arthur. Aku menyayangimu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku menc—"

"_Shut up_!" ujarku sedikit berteriak.

_**Dor**_!

Ia menembakkan peluru _revolver_nya dan mengenai pundak kananku.

Mataku membulat—kaget, napasku tercekat, darahku mulai mengalir membasahi baju kemeja putihku serta jas yang kukenakan. _Revolver_ku terjatuh. Tergeletak di atas lantai yang mulai dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak merah darahku.

"A-akh!" aku memekik kesakitan. Kupegangi pundakku yang mengeluarkan darah, sedikit meremas untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

Aku berlutut, napasku tersengal-sengal, rasa sakit pada pundakku kian menjadi-jadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan perasaanku padamu, Arthur?" pertanyaan retoris ia layangkan padaku.

Aku membatu, membisu. Tak bisa menjawab. Tak sanggup menjawab.

Sementara itu, Kiku sudah semakin dekat. Francis tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam perasaannya. Kulihat mata milik Kiku berair. Kulihat ia berlari dengan mata yang berair mendekatiku.

_Menjauh, Kiku. Menjauh._

_Revolver_ milik Francis terarah dengan sempurna—ke arah jantungku. Senyum puas dan kilatan cahaya kemarahan tergambar dengan jelas di matanya.

"Akan kulepaskan peluru terakhirku tepat ke jantungmu, Arthur. Kau akan merasakan betapa sakitnya aku menghadiri pernikahanmu dengan Kiku."

* * *

_Tik …_

Francis tersenyum puas. Sudah ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri nyawaku di hadapannya.

_Tik_ …

Kiku masih berusaha berlari mendekatiku, menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi _bar_. Aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Kiku yang menangis ketika melihat hal ini terjadi.

_Tik …_

"_Adieu, Mon cher~_!"**[3]**

_**Dor!**_

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan segera saja terkejut.

Kiku, berdiri di hadapanku dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum sembari menahan rasa sakit.

"Maaf—ukh—aku tidak—ngh—bisa … membuatkanmu—unh—teh hijau … lagi—akh!" kemudian ia ambruk—tepat di pelukanku.

"U-untung—ngh—pe-pelurunya … tidak—akh—tembus, ya."

_Persetan dengan pundak yang sakit, persetan dengan darah yang membasahiku, persetan dengan tatapan mereka semua._

_Kiku …_

_Kiku …_

_KIKU!_

"_Oyasumi, _Arthur_-san_," kemudian ia ambruk—benar-benar ambruk.

Tidak ada detak jantung ataupun napas.

"Kiku … hei, Kiku. Bangunlah. Kau tertidur di tempat umum, tahu!"

Francis, Alfred, Ivan, dan seluruh tamu yang ada di pesta ini menatapku dengan iba. Terutama Francis, yang terkejut ketika mendapati Kiku berdiri di antara dirinya dan diriku. Membelakangi Francis demi melindungiku dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Kiku, aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang membangunkanku tiap pagi. Hei, kau juga berjanji akan membuatkanku teh hijau besok kan? Siapa yang akan memasak lagi untukku di pagi hari? Siapa yang akan memperingatkanku kalau teh yang ada di cangkirku makin panas?"

Hening.

"Bisa kau katakan '_I love you too_' lagi, Kiku? Bisa kau katakan bahwa kau merindukanku tiap kali aku terlambat pulang kerja? Siapa yang akan memanggilku menggunakan _suffix_ _'san'_ lagi? Hei, Kiku, jawablah."

Kurasakan mataku membasah dan buram.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Bu-bukan berarti nanti aku akan merindukan semua perkataan dan perlakuanmu padaku! Bu-bukan berarti a-aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku! A-aku juga tidak melarangmu tidur, kok! Ka-kamu cuma tidur, kan? A-ahahaha!"

Air mata terjauh, membasahi pipiku, dan aku masih memeluknya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kemudian aku memeluknya dengan erat. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku.

"Maaf aku sangat manja, maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku sudah bukan _gentleman_ lagi, ya? Maaf sudah membuatmu berkorban, Kiku. Terima kasih kamu sudah mau bersanding di sampingku walau hanya tujuh hari—singkat sekali, ya?"

Aku menggaruk ringan kepala belakangku. Keheningan menenggelamkan ruangan ini untuk beberapa saat.

"Siapa … siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu untuk melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil kita, Kiku? Tidak ada!"

Kemudian aku menarik napasku dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"_I love you_, _Princess_."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir. Kutopang tubuh mungil lelaki Asia _milikku_ menggunakan tubuhku yang telah bermandikan darah. Mata _emerald_ku menatap batu _emerald_ cantik yang berada di jari manis Kiku yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya.

* * *

_Sudah meninggal, ya?_

* * *

.

.

.

—_**As Always**_**—[Owari]**

.

.

.

* * *

**[1]**: Selamat malam, Nona~!

**[2]**: Akan kulindungi Kiku dari manusia menyebalkan seperti kamu!

**[3]**: Selamat tinggal, Sayangku~!

* * *

_**Author's note!**_

_Ciao~!_ Iin di sini!

Salam kenal, semuanya! Saya _author newbie_ di fandom ini! Jadi mohon bimbingannya, _senpai_ sekalian x3

Maaf kalo ada yang salah-salah. OoC, typo, kejanggalan, kemaksaan*?* dan segala macem. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam buat FF ini 0u0)9

Dan ini untuk twinny saya, AMF_HondaKiku, yang RL-nya berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu! Tanjoubi omedettou, Twinny!

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati XD

Review, _Amour_~? *wink* #plak

_**KikuHonda_**_

_**Iin|**_06**-**01-2013**|06.07 p.m.**


End file.
